


Lovers and partners, partners in crime

by Purpleshutin



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Partners in Crime, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleshutin/pseuds/Purpleshutin
Summary: Gen and his boyfriend Magma rob banks, while Senku and his detective partner Crime try, and fail, to catch them
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Magma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Magma quickly they're going to catch us!" Gen yelled as the sprinted toward their escape car, as the cops chased them. "I WOULD GO A LOT FASTER IS I DIDN'T HAVE TO CARRY BOTH OF THESE!" Magma yelled back. "Sorry not strong enough, now get into the car." Gen said half joking. Gen started the car, as Magma threw the bags of money into the back seat. Once he closed the door, Gen sped off.

Once they lost the police, they let out a sigh of relief. They both loved the adrenaline they got during a heist, but the quiet rides back to where ever they were staying was always their favorite part. Magma put his hand out, palm up, and gen took it. Magma put Gen's hand to his lips, and placed a kiss on it. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." Gen said with a small smile. The rest of the ride was silent.

Being on the run was difficult. Outrunning the cops is easy for them, it's the fact that because of the industrial revolution just starting, it can be hard for them to even find hotels. Luckily for the most part, is there's a jewelry store or bank around, there's also a hotel. But everything is worth is when you got a partner in crime, which is what Magma and Gen are to each other.

"We really should be more careful, one more close call and we could get cought. Neither me nor you want to get publicly humiliated, but that's what happens to thieves." Gen said, and the packed, and prepared to leave the hotel they were currently staying at. "Oh come on Gen, carful is boring, the word even sounds boring." Magma said, finishing packing all the money the got recently. "Why was I even expecting a different response. Five years together, and you haven't changed one bit." Gen said chuckling a bit. "Anyway, where to next?" Magma asked. "Kyoto. A giant bank opened there, it's perfect." Gen said. 

Gen and Magma put their hats on, and Magma started laughing. "Did you glue that stupid card to your hat?" He asked. "Yes it's perfect for me, don't you think." Gen said. Magma's laughter died down. "Yeah sure." He said. They left the room, and froze. The detectives that were popular for finding and catching every criminal they focused on, Senku and Chrome. They handed the reseptionist the duo's wanted poster, and Gen started to panic. He grabbed Magma's hand, and dragged him out of the hotel. Magma noticed Gen's fear, and was about to say something, but realized it would be better to stay quiet.

They returned the car they rented, and got on the train. Magma sat down, and Gen sat on his lap. Gen wrapped his arms around Magma's neck and smiled. "Gen, if those detectives even try to touch you, I'll beat them six feet underground." Magma said looking dead serious. "Of course you will" Gen said with a smile. They shared a kiss and tried to get some sleep. Next stop, kyoto.


	2. So close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Senku and Chrome almost catch Magma and Gen.

Senku and Chrome were getting slightly annoyed, they've been searching for Gen and Magma for months now. Those two were the only ones who've managed to avoid they're capture for so long, especially with them on the case. "Why do you think they're in that hotel specifically, there are a bunch of hotels here?" Chrome asked. "It's simple, this hotel is the closest to the bank they robbed.

Senku parked, then he and Chrome walked into the hotel, and walked up to the reseptionist. "Hi my name is Senku and this is my partner Chrome, we're detectives," Senku and Chrome showed their badges, "we're investigating a string of robberies that have been going on all across Japan. Have you heard of these two, do you have any records of them checking in here?" Senku said handing the reseptionist Magma and Gen's wanted posters.

The reseptionist looked at the names, and looked through her files. "Umm, yes, here they are. It looks like they checked in last week, they should be gone by now though." She said. "Damnit," Senku said under his breath, "do you mind if we look through their room?" He asked. "Sure, their room number is 370." The reseptionist said. "Thank you." Senku and Chrome said, and they both bowed.

"There's no one in here, they already left." Chrome said disappointed. "Yeah let's go, we need to figure out where they went." Senku said.

They left the hotel, and got into their car. "This is baad, they're always one step ahead of us." Chrome said. "Don't worry they won't be able to avoid us forever." Senku said. 

They got to the police department, and walked into Senku's office. There's a pin board on the wall with the evidence of Magma and Gen's case, a desk with paper work all over, and a couch. Senku walked to the pin board and looked it over. "They might have gone to kyoto, a big bank just opened up there." Chrome said. "Okay, then let's go there." Senku said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short but I wanted to introduce Chrome and Senku. Also I don't know how to write detectives, so sorry if it's bad. Anyway bye bye.


	3. Small plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm

Gen and Magma got off the train, and started to look for a place to stay. They found a small motel, and booked it for a week, just like last time. They started to un-pack in comfortable silence, until Gen broke it. "So this bank is really big, so we should start small. Like a corner store or something." He said. "Okay, do you have one?" Magma asked. "No, but we can always go into town and look." Gen said, smiling. Magma smiled back, and nodded. "Yeah let's go."

Gen and Magma started to walk around town. It was a fairly large city, so finding small stores wouldn't be too hard. While they were looking, they were also joking with each other, and just all around having fun. They went into a few stores, until they found a medium sized jewelry store that only looked to have a few employees, perfect. They left without buying anything. 

They continued walking around just trying to have a good time before the stressful robbery. They were in a very crowded part of the city, no where to go but the way they were going. Which is why when Gen spotted Senku and Chrome going opposite to them he slightly panicked. He pointed them out to Magma, and after some worried looks between the two, Gen managed to think of something. He quietly told Magma to pull his hat down so it covered his face, and he did the same. Thankfully this worked, and other than a few weird looks from other people, no one bothered them. Senku and Chrome didn't even look at them. They sighed with relief and carried on with their day. 

They started to talk with each other again. They joked about the situation, and let the encounter leave their minds. They found a small café where they had lunch. After they finished that, they decided it was time to go back to the motel and get ready.

It took them a few hours to get ready, and make sure that they had everything they'd need, and it was almost time to go. "You got your gun right?" He asked. "Yes, of course I do. This thing is awesome." Magma said. Magma was about to walk out the door, before Gen stopped him. 

"Wait, you know know the drill." Gen said. His hand was out, with his finger tips pointed to the ceiling. "Oh right." Magma said, as he grabbed Gen's hand. They put their foreheads to their joined hands, and in unison said, "Till death do us part." They separated, and let go of each other's hands. "I love you." Gen said. "I love you too." Magma said. They left without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, I actually wrote it last week, but I was to lazy to post it. I already have the last chapter written, and it will be out tomorrow. Anyway bye bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this first chapter, it was a lot of fun to write. I don't normally write AU's, but this one was super interesting. The people who created the AU was crunchy and CEO of Magma on twitter, go check them out, their art is really good. Also that last line Magma said is something I say to protect my friends. "Hurt them and I'll beat you six feet underground." Is something my friends hear a lot. Anyway, bye bye.


End file.
